Singular Rider SOUL
Singular Rider SOUL is the 2015 direct sequel to KabutiRider and the second Toriko series. This story take place after Banno's defeats and Samuel Nakaoka the Second becoming the Gate Core. This series has more features combination from Toriko and less than Kamen Rider series unlike the most of them. It was succeded by Ultra Monsters Universe after the anime/movie and manga canon. Plot Characters Gourmet Fighters * Kitsukasa Nakaoka Joo/Singular Rider SOUL - The major protagonist son of Samuel Nakaoka the Second (the Human/BEAST Hybrid) and Nagisa Misumi who become the successor of Singular Rider, but retired as BEAST Holder and becoming the Beast Breeder because Zebra decides him to become the new Singular Rider by giving the X-Beast Morpbelt as Aoimu stayed his inner world. His ability is to manipulates his BEAST Mode strength, strong enough to defeat the stronger opponents. * Inami Mahiru/Singular Rider Mahou - The female androphobic protagonist and Kitsukasa's best friend as well love interest which is become Beast Breeder in training after Zebra recruit her. However, she punches Kitsukasa when she see him in sight as well every males due to androphobia. However, as he manages to save her from Scorpio Crab, she fall in love with him... except for all of the males as she was given the X-Beast Morpbelt by Zebra. Her ability is to calm the animals. * Kyuemon Izayoi/Singular Rider Kyuten - The reformed protagonist and Kitsukasa's best friend which is becoming Beast Breeder in training after Kitsukasa saved him while his armor takes over him. His ability is to recreates the old monsters of the past by using Yoseiken Mallet. He has a BEAST during time after reforming named Izakisa. Allies Time Savers * Samuel Nakaoka the Second (The old protagonist who become a Master Evolution God core, but the problem caused by Manifes' plot to transform into girl form) * Mentor Buu * Sara * Samuel Roidmude (The new successor of the Samuel Nakaoka family who was the original Roidmude 085 where Samuel Nakaoka passed to his title) * Nagisa Misumi IGO Bishokuya * Toriko Other Allies *Shindo (The mysterious Blue Nitro who helped the Gourmet Fighters from Manifes' ultimate plan) Villain Organizations The Crews * Shadow the Knight * Eustace * Dr. Mikoto * Darkros * Re-Chain Beasts ** Serena Roidmude/Kamen Rider Drive Type Dark (Like Samuel Roidmude who was original Roidmude and the one of an mass-production Cobra-Type Roidmude programmed by Shadow and Dr. Mikoto which she copies Serena's appearance and making his apprentice by using Drive System that Shadow copies it and transforms into Kamen Rider Drive Type Dark; the reversed form of Dark Drive) ** Re-Chained Nitro *** Tough-Yellowback Nitro: Adam *** Demon-Winged Nitro: Damon *** Wildstyle Nitro: Klaus *** Manmade Re-Chained Nitro **** Tigermouth Nitro (destroyed and consumed by Kitsukasa's Nitrogalibur) **** Chimeric-Two Headed Nitro ** Chimeric-Chained Beast: K'nuckles (Revived by Serena Roidmude by using Chimeric Vore to consumes it and evolves into an almost groteque creature-like bulky form; but he was easily destroyed by Kitsukasa Beast Mode's an single Super Tail-Beast Punch; revived again only he was killed by Kitsukasa's Koskar form) ** Chimeric-Samurai Snake (The artificial beast created by Serena Roidmude by mixing Arbok and an tyrannosaurus rex only sliced into two by Samuel Roidmude's Hibiki Armed Slash) Bishokukai * Starjun Infernal Five * Manifes * Joa * Gengetsu Kibaoni * Reionyx Belial * Banno Tenjuro Alliances' Army Kibaoni Army Corps *Ariake no Kata Darkness Five *Alien Mephilas The Inferno residents *Kumon Kai *Reginald Kastle *Resurrection Trio **Land Pollution Minister Yogostein **Piece of Anger Deshamu **Rock Monster NeziGolem *The Old Villains from the Past Episodes Rainbow Grass Arc # Prepare to Fight, Singular Rider is Reborn (Kitsukasa retired as the BEAST Holder and has a new Beast Breeder job which Zebra take him for his training along with every person) # Beast Breeder in Training, The Legends Revived (Kitsukasa was given the egg by Zebra and hatches into Imperia Drako by naming him Drake) # The Rainbow Grass Search, Walking with Your Beast Partner # Fight For Hope, Manifes Appears (Kitsukasa about to fight against Manifes only stopped by Zebra which he needs to train harder than BEAST Holder job) Fanged Chimera Arc # The Woman of the Night, The Ancient BEAST Reappears (Kitsukasa saw the cloned Nightshades was pregnant and gave birth to a young boy named Yinshade named by Kitsukasa; but Manifes has her something plan, Part One) # The Threat Attacks, Kumon's Dishonestly Returns (Kumon Kai was revived by Manifes by using her dark powers which is able to nearly kills cloned Nightshade and Kitsukasa's anger powering up inside the BEAST increasingly dramatically, Part Two) # Face with the Flawed Person, Kitsu vs. Kumon (Kitsukasa battling against the revived Kumon for injuring cloned Nightshade and he instantly destroys him with Singular Rider SOUL's Souless Ends by stealing Banaspear and Manifes escaped; cloned Nightshade fully healed and decide to want him to be successor, Part Three # The Another Beast Breeder? Kitsukasa's Big Crush (Inami Mahiru first appearance which is Zebra decides to recruit her to him; making the team Gourmet Fighters) # Love Rival!? Inami vs. Nagisa (Kitsukasa making Pinkberry Fruit on his Full Course Menu) # The Butterfly Garden, Inami and Hana (Inami gets the first Beast partner; the rarest Monarch Moth caterpillar) # Journey to the BEAST World, Kitsukasa's Amazing Discovers (Kitsukasa newly discovered the Milk Choco Ice Cream Fudge but only discovered that the BEAST named Dolis is protecting the key ingredient which she declines him for getting the ingredient before Kitsukasa ignores and quickly ran away with the ingredient as he was chased by an angry BEAST) # Chased by the BEAST, Kitsu vs. Dolris (Kitsukasa forced to fight Dolris for chasing him only interupted by Nagisa who asked him about that Dolris has a special permission to obtain it just like his father then he accepted and give the ingredient back to her) # The Great King Lion, The Fanged Chimera (Kitsukasa, Inami and the others were going to hunt the legendary meat called the Goldrod Meat from the extinct in the wild the Fanged Chimera, Part One) # Attack From Shark! Reginald's Anger Resurrection!! (Reginald was revived but his anger about Samuel Nakaoka's rage and rampage furiously as Kitsukasa's anger is ready to fight, Part Two) # Lion vs. Shark!! Kitsu's Anger vs. Reginald's Ruthless Pride (Kitsukasa fought against Reginald as they headed towards to the Fanged Chimera, Part Three) # Inside the Chimera, Inami's First Fight! (Inami first transform into Singular Rider Mahou to fight against Grinpatch only interupted by Manifes and defeating Grinpatch, Part Four) # From the Chimera's Request, Kitsukasa's Full Course Menu (Reginald almost kills Kitsukasa and Aoimu when Starjun fighting against Inami and Toriko; the Fanged Chimera tell Kitsukasa about the legendary Goldrod Meat is actually the Food King which he give the first drop of meat to powering him up and destroys him easily with 50-Hits Super Tail-Beast Punch, Part Five) # Inami's Full Course Wish, The Fanged Chimera's Gift (Kitsukasa attempt to the Food King on his Full Course Menu but Inami take the Full Course Menu instead because Fanged Chimera gift the Food King to her because she only protects Kitsukasa from Starjun, Part Six) # Large Amounts Decision! Shadow vs. Joa (Joa revealed that he was the Food Spirit who possessed Frohze's body) Kyuemon's Wish Arc # Exclusive Episodes (Yuma finally lost Samuel Nakaoka's trust because of his recklessness) #* Kumon and Reginald's Destruction, Yuma's Friendship Broken #* Fight for Crisis, Yuma's Friendship is a Goner # The Friendship Battle, Samuel Nakaoka vs. Yuma! (Part One) # Shocked, Kitsukasa Fights Back and Yuma's Rivalry Friendship (Part Two) # Show me your Move, 5-Hits Super Biju Punch # Kyuemon's Remembers, Kitsukasa's Chance (Part One) # Witness the Sacrifice, Kyuemon Revived (Part Two) # Samuel Nakaoka's Advances, Journey to the Inferno (Yogostein shockingly comments that Samuel Nakaoka's personality was dramatically changed into sexual behavior; this episode was only Japanese version due to most of the erotic scenes) #Hijacked by Mysterious Animal, The Rare Species Appears (Part One) #The New Discovered Ingredient, The Spirit Fruit (Kitsukasa and Kyuemon newly discovers the Spirit of the Food called Spirit Fruit with the help of his new BEAST named Izakisa; the researcher, Part Two) #Kyuemon's High Chance, Get the Spirit Fruit (The Spirit Fruit was actually made from delicious desserts and Kyuemon made the Spirit Fruit on his Full Course Menu which is BEAST Levels were extremely high increased only they encounters the mysterious being before it fled, Part Three) Carnage Dragon Arc #The Next Task, Search of the Carnage Dragon (Ash and the others reappearance, Zebra tasked the Gourmet Fighters to search and captures the endangered red man-eating dragon called Carnage Dragon, Serena Roidmude debut appearance while Joa was shocked about her appearance and his minions were destroyed and their bodies turned into Shift Cars) #Race to the Realm, The Mysterious Black Rider Attacked (Serena Roidmude/Drive Type Dark full appearance that she copies Serena's appearance in Pokemon World which is Shadow picked up the one of the mass-production Roidmude followed after Megahex's defeats and Kitsukasa and Kyuemon were first met her after the Spirit Fruit captured, Part One) #Battle from the Ground Level 2, Kitsukasa vs. Type Dark (Inami and Kyuemon were nearly defeated by Drive Type Dark's Spectral Slash while Kitsukasa who was injured during the Carnage Dragon capture, Part Two) #How Dare You to My Satoshi! Serena's Explosion (Kitsukasa was heavily defeated by Drive Type Dark Serena angrily entered her BEAST Mode potential state when she knocked Ash out that her desire creates her own Beast after loss of the first Showcase, Part Three) #Serena's BEAST, Kitsukasa's Rightful Power (Serena and her BEAST named Chapy destroys Serena Roidnude's recreated monsters from the past and Kitsukasa powered up back to fight Serena Roidmude, Part Four) #Carnage Dragon was Captured, Kitsukasa's Fights Back (Kitsukasa fails to defeat Drive Type Dark by using his father's famous Tail-Beast Punch attack and she blocked his attack and nearly defeats him and capturing the Carnage Dragon, Part Five) #The Carnage Dragon's Egg, Kitsukasa's Big Chance (Serena locates the Carnage Dragon's eggs as the Carnage Dragon was captured by Serena Roidmude then Kitsukasa gets some of them, Part Six) #The King of the All Dragon, Following Drake's Orders (The five baby Carnage Dragons were hatched before three of them released while two of them were sent to the breeding system; but Kitsukasa scared her by laying 100 eggs which is their task was success, Part Seven) #The Carnage Dragon was Decided, Akaryu Named (The one of the young Carnage Dragon likes Kitsukasa and the others and he going to named him Akaryu; the second Beast as well Kitsukasa decides the Carnage Nuggets for his Full Course Menu; and Zebra congratulate them for captures the Carnage Dragon and they moved to the next Rank called Novice Rank which is Zebra explains that there are nine ranks of each completing their tasks in order to survive the Gourmet World, Part Eight) The Fossilized Creature and Shredder End Arc #The Next Journey to the Fossil Site, Inami's Sole Adventures (Inami going to sole task to find the fossil site when she watches the TV on the news, Part One) #The King of the Fossils, Inami vs. The Ironskulgarus (Inami defeats the mighty CLVL 85 Ironskulgarus and manages to obtain the newly discovered extinct Protomahiron and completed her task, Part Two) #The Beasts' Revival, The Mysterious Blue Nitro Appears (The mysterious Blue Nitro named Shindo first appearance at the front of Kitsukasa) #Shocked, The Remain of the Fossilized Beast *American-Exclusive Episodes *#TMNT Mission! Kit versus Serena Roidmude *#Kit's Rage, Oroku Saki's Ends (Splinter from the current 2012 timeline killed by 2012 Oroku Saki; but Kitsukasa becomes extremely enraged and brutally kills 2012 Oroku Saki which is the darkhole created by Serena Roidmude to destroys Earth from TMNT World; Samuel Nakaoka the Second saying his son that his rage couldn't such things like Splinter from 2003 timeline) Powers Arc #Path to the Land, The Task of Twisteragon (Zebra gives the second task for capturing the critically endangered beast called Twisteragon where Kitsukasa and the others along with their leader Samuel Roidmude headed to the dangerous place called Land's Rift where they found the Twisteragon; however, they were under siege by an revived K'nuckles with his new Gourmet Cell powers only Kitsukasa's anger rised up into BEAST Mode 2, Part One) #Kitsukasa's Rage, BEAST vs. K'nuckles (K'nuckles tries to attack the heroes; but Kitsukasa BEAST Mode used his a Super Tail-Beast Punch to kill K'nuckles in single hit as well the manmade beast, Part Two) #The Battle from the Land's Rift, BEAST vs. Type Dark (Kitsukasa was still nearly defeated by Serena Roidmude and Inami and Kyuemon were heading towards to the final room where the Twisteragon comes from, Part Three) #Twisteragon was Captured, Kitsukasa's Newfound Strength (Kitsukasa was fully healed by Shindo and giving to him the Keysword Instrument Nitrogalibur to defeat the Re-Chain Nitro, Part Four) #The Decide of Decision, Kitsukasa's Taste (Part Five) #Clash of the BEAST! Kitsukasa vs. Serena Roidmude (Kitsukasa's emotion revived him and gave with his new powers to defeat an revived K'nuckles, Part Six) #Power to the Life, Kitsukasa's Emotion (Kitsukasa decides to let the Twisteragon free to the wild because it was too riskful much as Zebra's proud to him as they finishes their task, Part Seven) New Form Arc #The New Form-Change, SOUL and Hope (With the help of the Kaiju Spark Dolls, Kitsukasa accessed the another form with Mizuki Inaba called Mizuki Ina-Suit) #BEAST Rise! Aoimu's First Tag Battle #Beyonds Within with it, Light is Back (Kitsukasa newly accessed the Conan called Conan-Suit) The Heartbroken Arc #Run! Yuma is Heartbroken Wild! (Shindo reappeared and revealed them that Yuma was actually heartbroken which Kitsukasa and the others must battle against Manifes' Heartbroken Fiends and free Yuma from Manifes' influence by using his Nitrogalibur) #Oh My, Inami and Megi! Unbelievable! (Inami somehow created a BEAST named Megi) #Unbelievable! Samuel Nakaoka's is Here! (Samuel Nakaoka the Second reappeared but now turns out that he was now girl form) Belial's Reawakened Arc Go! Princess (Second Part) Arc Ninninger (Second Part) Arc Manifes' True Origins Arc Reliatate of Dorian Bomb Arc Battle from Universe Arc Movies *Singular Rider SOUL: The Under Attack of Universal (Take place after the final arc and set to beginning of the new season) Trivia